


have your cake

by icarusian



Series: Promare Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Promare Kinktober 2019, Trans Galo, Trans Lio, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian/pseuds/icarusian
Summary: There’s a saying that Galo’s never understood.You can’t have your cake and eat it too.It just never made sense to him. Why would someone hand you cake, say it’s yours, then tell you not to eat it?[Promare Kinktober day 3: fingering]





	have your cake

**Author's Note:**

> TOOT TOOT, another trans liogalo coming your way! one of these days i'll let galo have his orgasm... sorry this one is so short, i didn't know how to stretch out fingering into something tangible without being repetitive.
> 
> YES I'M BEHIND ON KINKTOBER but i am almost caught up!!! stay tuned and thanks for your patience.
> 
> day 3: fingering | <strike>bottom/top</strike>

There’s a saying that Galo’s never understood.

_ You can’t have your cake and eat it too. _

It just never made sense to him. Why would someone hand you cake, say it’s yours, then tell you not to eat it? 

“Lio, come on.”

“It just feels so different, you know? Yours are so much— mm, _ bigger _ than mine,” Lio moans, ignoring Galo for the umpteenth time. Of course Galo knows. When Lio isn’t there to bend Galo over and finger-fuck his wet heat himself, Galo settles for just one finger, thighs pulsing in a mock attempt to get off. It’s never the same as the unpredictable pace Lio sets, the unfamiliar stretch only that of another person can provide.

But watching Lio, legs spread and fingers gliding up and down his wet slit, hips twitching with every rough thrust into his glistening hole, Galo’s starting to understand. Even if it’s frustrating the hell out of him to just sit there and watch as Lio plays with himself.

“How— How does it feel?” Galo chances, knowing he’s digging himself deeper into the hole. Lio adds another finger and whines, wrist jerking up in an attempt to hit his g-spot, and Galo wishes he was digging deeper into _Lio’s _hole. He shifts where he sits on his knees, his own wetness making itself more prevalent as the minutes pass. Maybe if he’s obedient, Lio might—

“It’s good,” he starts, pulling them out and petting himself before thrusting them back in. “I wish it was you, though. You’re stupidly good at—” Lio cuts off with a low moan, pressing his fingers in deep and rubbing them around, trying to get the best spot.

“You have to let me do something,” Galo begs, desperately aching to get a piece of what Lio has to offer. He’s being greedy, he realizes. The cake has been handed to him, on display and beautifully iced, but the moment he takes a bite it’s like the gates to Eden shut.

“You want me?” Lio asks, pulling out and spreading himself, fingers open in a V shape. Galo’s mouth waters. His fingers twitch. Eating the cake means taking more than he’s allowed. It’s ungrateful to indulge.

_ “Please.” _

Is it ungrateful if Lio says, _ “Go ahead,” _ and _ lets _ Galo knock him back against the pillows, eagerly licking between Lio’s fingers and slipping in two of his own? No blame or shame is thrown his way for the way he plays with Lio, lips wrapped contentedly around his clit and fingers dipping in and out at a rapid pace. An invitation to a tea party means he can treat Lio like a buffet, right?

Lio seems to be hellbent on tempting Galo into committing one cardinal sin after the other, Galo reduced to putting himself in Lio’s previous position with one dissatisfactory hand between his legs and Lio reaping the benefits of Galo’s greed. Galo’s damn-near past the point of caring if it means he finally gets to fuck Lio how he wants, fingertips relentlessly swiping the walls of Lio’s sex and Lio crying out at every rough pass over his g-spot.

“You should— mm, _ there _—” Lio can’t seem to finish his sentences today, and all these half-admissions are getting aggravating when Galo just wants Lio to take what he wants.

“What do you want, babe?” Galo asks, reluctant to lift his head but glad to have more brain power to finger himself a little more precisely.

“You should add another. For both of us,” Lio huffs, grinding up into Galo’s fingers. “Hurry up, I’m getting close.”

No point in arguing with that. Galo has to readjust, get a good angle, but he pushes three fingers into Lio and it’s—

_ “Fuck_, Galo, _ thank you_—!” Surprisingly immediate. It’s rare for him to curse so violently, too. Galo keeps his tongue flat against Lio’s hood as he comes down and is too caught up in Lio’s orgasm to remember to put in a second finger for himself. Lio shakily pets his head, breathing labored and eventually uttering a heavy, _ “Out.” _

Not a moment sooner does Galo find himself pulled up the bed and seated above Lio, long and clever fingers replacing his own while Galo is left to moan and ride.

Whoever said Galo can’t have his cake and eat it too obviously never met the man that happily gives Galo the whole bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to help me pick my fic for the next day, keep an eye on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/icarosian) for polls! YOU CAN ALSO DO [PROMARE KINKTOBER](https://twitter.com/icarosian/status/1177343710327181318?s=20) WITH ME IF YOU WANT...
> 
> thank you for reading, my loves 💙


End file.
